Need
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Two months was all it took for the need to build to build and reach a point where he could no longer control it. The time was now and he was no longer going to deny himself. It was time for him to make his move and stake his claim. Fair warning...this is SLASH...not your thing that is cool...if it is read on and enjoy!


**I own nothing...sad to say but true. I am merely borrowing them for a bit of fun and will return them later...much later *smirks***

**This is for my Live Journal NCIS bingo square for quickie. Hope you enjoy!**

**Many thanks to my very awesome and much adored Beta Amy! She is a gift that I treasure and am thankful for everyday.**

**_Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!_**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

He had been gone for two months…two long months stuck in a room with other agents trying to teach them the art of undercover work and he was more than ready to be home. It had been nothing like he had imagined when Vance had asked him to take the assignment. Of course, in all fairness, he was stunned for several moments afterwards and most of what the man had said had simply passed him by. He now had a complete understanding of the old adage his Nonna had always told him – 'Be careful for what you wish for'.

He leaned back in his seat as the cab headed to the Navy yard, thankful he was back on home turf, ready to see everyone and get back to the chaos. Who would have thought that after two months in Hawaii he would be more than excited to come back to DC, but then again it was home.

The cab pulled into the yard and Tony produced his ID for the guard who gave it far more than the cursory inspection that he was expecting. Shrugging it off as a new policy or the guard simply being new, he waited to be granted entrance.

Finally walking into the building, he made his way to the elevator and found the doors sporting an out of order sign. Maybe all those meetings in Gibbs' office finally took its toll. Shaking his head, he smiled and took the stairs.

He didn't see it coming and there was no time to react as he was thrown into an empty dark room. His senses returning, he readied himself to fight back against his attacker while his mind raced, trying to come up with scenarios for what was happening.

A familiar scent reached his nose and all that did was bring more questions even as his body relaxed. Now he was simply puzzled by the man's actions. He hadn't stepped foot in the building in two months and it was unlikely he had managed to do anything from Hawaii that would piss the man off to this extent. Plus, no one knew when he was returning.

Ready to speak and ask his questions he found himself quickly silenced by a demanding mouth causing any thoughts he had to flee his slowly melting brain. What the hell? Gibbs was kissing him…had him pressed against a wall...and he was hard.

Torn between wanting to continue and needing to know what the hell was going on, he separated his lips from the older man's trying to form a question.

"Why?" Was all he could manage to gasp.

"Missed you too damn much. I tried to call you several times…but I didn't know what to say…how to explain what was going on." Gibbs lips traveled down the younger man's collar bone intent on rendering him into a pile of heated goo.

"Fuck…God that feels good." Tony was quickly becoming lost in the sensations but as much as he wanted this to continue, he needed to understand. There had never been any indication that Gibbs wanted him and he knew damn well that he had kept a tight lid on his own feelings.

"Please…what is this to you? An experiment?" Tony gasped as teeth grazed his jugular and a low growl followed.

"You know me better than that." Gibbs raised his head to look Tony in the eyes or rather where he knew his eyes were. "Not a game." His hand wrapped around Tony's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that conveyed everything that Gibbs couldn't say…that he was wanted…needed…and it was everything.

Getting with the program, Tony pressed into the older man's body deciding that there was plenty of time for words later. Right now, there were other things to attend to and they all involved the man in his arms.

Nibbling on the older man's lips before snaking his tongue between them he felt Gibbs responding to the kiss letting out a sound of pure sexual need. Tony had no idea of Gibbs experience with men if he had any at all and if he did, he couldn't imagine the man being anything other than a top. Hell even in his fantasies he always placed the man as the dominant one and he was fine with that.

There was an internal debate on whether to play this slow or simply give in to both their needs and trust the older man as he always had. Considering Gibbs' hand was now stroking his dick that decision was easy.

"I want you to fuck me," He whispered in Gibbs's ear. That was all he could say before he lost his ability to form rational thought as the other man began to grind their hips together with such ferocity he felt like he was going to need something to hang onto when his legs gave out. Combined with the stroking of a hand that seemed to know already how he liked it he could only hope that he could hold on long enough to enjoy it.

Gibbs mouth and tongue wandered down his throat, biting, licking, growling. He knew he was probably giving the other man bruises, but he couldn't stop…didn't want to stop. He wanted to mark the man as his. For two months, this was what he had dreamed, admitting to Tony that he wanted him, and then taking him.

Tony gasped as he felt the mouth biting hard on his neck, but he really couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He had wanted this for longer than he could admit and finally it was reality and better than any scenario his imagination had conjured.

"Too many clothes," Gibbs growled out between bites as he began to unbutton Tony's shirt, his hands trembling. He began to tug lightly on the younger man's chest hair, pinching each nipple as he trailed his fingers over the other man's ribs.

"Dreamed of this Tony. Wanted this…gonna be a quickie, but tonight I'll make it up to you." Gibbs knew that an empty room of NCIS was not where he wanted to start this and it went against his own private rules about keeping work and home separate, but he couldn't wait. The minute the guard had called and gave him the message that Tony had arrived on the grounds his own dick turned traitor. Hell he hadn't even been sure that Tony was going to be receptive. That was now a moot point.

Gibbs wanted to touch every inch of Tony's skin and remove all traces of those before him. Tony melted into his touch; the calloused fingers like fire filled him with desire and lust. "Not going to last long either…feels too good…wanted this for so long" He started to remove Gibbs's clothes. He wanted – no, needed – more skin-on-skin contact and he was going to get it, even if he had to rip each stitch of clothing off the older man. He ground his hips harder, urging the other man to pick up the pace.

They divested each other of their clothing and managed to keep their noise down to a low level considering where they were. Gibbs eased a finger in the younger man gently. Tony wasn't sure when he managed to get the lube and frankly, he didn't care, he was merely thankful for it. His body opened around the finger and it was clasped with wet heat.

Gibbs continued working his finger in and out slowly before adding a second. He was grateful he was conditioned always to be prepared and for the book that he had purchased about gay sex which would stay unmentioned.

He gasped as Tony began to fuck his fingers and imagined how that was going to feel around his cock. Tony's whispered pleas, begging him for more wreaked havoc on his control and knew he couldn't wait any longer. Gibbs turned Tony around as he growled in his ear. "Hands on the wall." His lips blazed a trail down the younger man's neck as he quickly placed a condom on his throbbing cock lining it up at Tony's stretched entrance.

Tony reached behind grabbing Gibbs' ass, his fingers grasping for purchase, sure that he was leaving marks as he felt the head of the man's cock at his entrance. His breath left his body as he was filled inch by inch by the older man, reveling in the feeling of fullness both physically and emotionally.

Gibbs gave the younger man a moment to adjust to his girth before he pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in, brushing Tony's prostate on the first try. Seeing the reaction and knowing he was in the right position he began thrusting in earnest. Tony felt every inch of Gibbs as the older man claimed his body.

Gibbs leaned down to kiss Tony's exposed back as his cock plundered his ass. He felt the younger man tremble beneath him and knew he was close. Reaching a hand around, he grabbed Tony's leaking cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Placing his lips at the younger man's ear his breath added to the sensations that were assaulting the younger man and he whispered, "Cum for me Tony. Let me feel you."

Tony could no more deny that order than he could any other from the man and clenched his jaw as his body found the blessed release it had needed. His cock twitched in Gibbs' hands as the cum flowed freely in a never ending stream.

Gibbs felt the muscles constrict around his cock and he let go filling the condom as he bit Tony's shoulder to hold back the scream. Their breathing was ragged as they struggled to come out of the haze. Gently he pulled out of Tony and pulled him against him tightly. "Why the hell did we fight this for so long?" He managed to gasp.

"Doesn't matter…we're here now. " Tony turned his head for a kiss and as their lips separated, he had to ask. "By the way…where are we?"

Gibbs ducked his head glad that Tony was unable to see the blush he knew was on his face. "Storage closet on the third floor."

Tony chuckled. "Cliché…but I wouldn't change a thing. Are you done for the day?"

"Yep."

"Good. Take me home where we can have more room to explore…unless you want to work on the boat…" Tony's voice dipped an octave lower.

Gibbs fished around for his t-shirt and wiped them down the best he could as he answered. "Let's go home." Leaning into Tony as his lips grazed the edge of the younger man's ear his heated breath acting as a caress he whispered. "The only thing I plan on using my hands on is you."


End file.
